1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a detection method and system.
2. Related Art
Sensors capable of detecting corrosion are known, such as is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,384,610; 6,328,878; 6,316,646; 5,859,537; 6,054,038; 6,144,026; 4,380,763; 4,780,664; 4,962,360; 5,323,429; 5,367,583; 6,445,565; and 6,896,779. For example, while some of these conventional approaches utilize “embeddable” corrosion sensors, the conventional technologies often employ rigid printed circuit boards and rigid silicon wafer chips. Limitations of such technology include thickness and fragility—placing rigid circuit boards under thin epoxy or paint coatings can cause disruptions in the coating, and silicon wafer-based sensors are prone to fractures, and do not conform to uneven surfaces.
Other corrosion detection systems have also been described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/613,670 and U.S. Pat. Publ. No. 2007-0144272-A1.